Just a Few words please
by Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham
Summary: 'Never Again will we see Tony Stark smile and laugh, But only his hurt and angered expression towards us, he will never trust us again.' in which the team screws up and can't fix their mess ever One-Shot SOME BAD LANGUAGE no comfort just Hurt, please review (Dark Tony trilogy)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few words please**

**Hey ,hey, hey sorry for not updating for a pretty long while, I have no excuses but anyways I will be continuing my stories hopefully improving them, But Why me will be changed into a different story so do not worry.**

**Anyways here you go an Avengers fic.**

* * *

**Natasha**

I looked at him and glared while he just smiled nonchalantly at me.

"You are the most narcissist and self-absorbed bastard I have ever met." I growled at him.

"Thanks Tasha." He beamed at me, so I just walked away. I ignored his broken voice.

* * *

**Steve**

I turned away from him, my hands balled into tight fists.

"I thought, that you'd be more like Howard was but you're just a big Jerk Stark." I snapped at him.

"I try." I stomped out of the mansion in anger holding my bags and walking with Natasha. I couldn't hear his choked sob.

* * *

**Clint**

"You know for a guy who's saved the world by taking a missile into a portal with no chance of returning, I expected you to be kind, for once I'm wrong."

"Awesome I fooled an assassin." He snorted and I walked away, towards Steve and Natasha. I couldn't see his smile falter.

* * *

**Thor**

"I am disappointed in you actions man of iron." I shook my head. "Thy Steven was right."

"I must be hitting a streak today!"

I walked towards my fellow comrades, glad to be away from the monstrosity of, Son of Stark. I never saw his flash of pain.

* * *

**Bruce**

I just walked away not turning to face him as I walked out the door. My bags in my hands as I out it in the car along with the others.

"What? Not even going to say Goodbye?" He sounded cheerful and that made me angry.

"Bye Stark, lets see how many more friends you'll drive away." I growled, but controlled myself quickly.

"Alright bye everyone HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" He cackled.

I never noticed his tears.

* * *

**Tony**

I watched as they drove off, tears slowly falling off my face. I quickly wiped them away, I had to be strong for myself. but somehow I couldn't forget the words they said, they hurt me, it's not supposed to.

"_Narcissist, Self Absorbed bastard, Jerk, Disappointed, thought you were kind_." The words bounced around in my head, and I knew they were true.

I looked at myself in the closest mirror, but someone else stared at me, with a darkened expression. I laughed, the sound raspy and dry. A small voice spoke soft but commanding.

"_**You don't need them, words don't hurt, stop being a wuss and man up**_."

Although another voice taunted me.

"_**Oh look YOU drove more friends away, how long before you're heart turns into dust. Remember what Bruce said **'I wonder how many more friends you'll drive away**.'**_"

I sobbed harshly, I hadn't meant to drive them away, it was just my way of saying _I trust you but can you do the same_.

Apparently they couldn't, I glared at the mirror and smashed it to pieces with my fist. I looked at the glass, somehow it reflected the way I felt inside, broken.

I walked away carelessly and wrapped my bleeding hand. Forget being someone else, from now on I'll be me.

* * *

**A week later**

"Where The Hell is Stark!" Fury barked and I flinched at his voice.

He didn't know we deliberately left him alone, and now I felt so guilty about leaving him for such a stupid mistake.

I looked at the others and could tell they felt the same way. Bruce, Steve and Thor hung their heads low in shame at the sound of his name, and Natasha stayed stoic, but her eyes flashed with guilt.

The door creaked open and a voice announced, one I didn't recognize at first.

"Sorry I'm late, really didn't feel like coming." Tony sat in the last chair available which was next to me. "But Pepper insisted."

I looked at him in shock, He looked so different and sounded so different.

Fury continued on with his meeting and we all sat partly paying attention to him. Once he left Tony stood up but I immediately started to ask questions.

"Hey Tony Are you alright man?" I asked.

"Never better." He replied.

"Dude you can't be serious, you're acting different."

He turned to me with an icy expression, that chilled me to my bones.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked quietly but it sounded deadly as well.

"What no why would-"

"Look Stark we're sorry for leaving we were just angry, but why are you like this?" Steve asked curiosity took the best of him.

"Yeah Tony this isn't like you." Bruce added.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He repeated.

"Man of Iron I do not understand what you are implying if you could just-"

"Explain to us!" Natasha finished. "And what do you mean if it's what we wanted."

"Narcissist, Self-absorbed bastard, Disappointed in my antics, thought to be kind, A big Jerk?" He questioned us with a dark cold expression. "How many more Friends will I drive away with those characteristics?"

We all flinched back at the sound of the words we once spoke, he was repeating them, and we could tell we hurt him...Really BAD.

"Tony we didn't mean any of that we're sor-!" I was cut off.

"BULLSHIT AGENT BARTON" He snapped and I jumped back. "SORRY will never cut it, you wanted me to change, so I changed to the person I was supposed to be, there was a reason I was always positive, because the negative drives everything away." He huffed in anger. "I changed because I needed to so sorry to cut in on your parade of fleeing onto the guilty train, but I will never, EVER be the SAME again, Have a good day, agents, doctor Banner, Captain Rodgers, and Prince Odin."

He stormed off and I flinched as he used formalities. We were no longer what we used to be, we broke our friend... used to be friend, into pieces beyond repair, we hurt him. And now we pay the price. Never Again will we see Tony Stark smile and laugh, But only his hurt and angered expression towards us, he will never trust us again.

And now I saw his smile falter.

Natasha announced she heard the crack in his voice now, Steve said he heard his choked sob, Thor stated he saw a flash of pain, and Bruce almost broke down when he said he saw tears that day. Dear god what have we done?

**so how was it, sorry if it's not good enough it's twelve in the morning and I was angry so I wrote this, hope you like it. R&R ok bye bye.**

**~Masked Maiden~**


	2. Explanation

**Dear readers,**

**I know you're all wondering why did the team snap at Tony...(This is not an update BTW)... the only reason i didn't explain is because it's going to be explained in my series Iron meets Bat I WILL FINISH THIS SERIES!**

**Summary:****_Ironman meets Batman as he jumped times with a machine, the problem, he has no idea how to get home, Read how Batman and Ironman jump thru universe's trying to keep their sanity's in check.(1st part of series)_**

**So ya if you read this, it'll slowly start to explain what the hell happened, in maybe the 3rd sequeal or something. so sorry but i will tell you guys when k? See ya!**

**~ Masked Maiden**


End file.
